


Your Home

by puppychus



Series: Pidgance Month 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee Shop, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Homesickness, Pidgancemonth2k17, also using katie to make it more emotional, katie gets lonely, katie has bad text grammar, pidgance month, text conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppychus/pseuds/puppychus
Summary: “You know we aren’t stupid, right? It’s obvious that you miss Lance.” Katie winced at that, looking away.“It’s… it’s weird. I don’t usually feel like this when he leaves, but it kind of… feels like I’m homesick.” She whispered, throwing herself against the table with a groan.“Gross.” Hunk laughed, nudging her coffee out of the way so she didn’t knock it over. “But it’s understandable.” He reached over and gently flicked her forehead. She groaned, smushing her face in her hands.pidgance month day 3





	Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is sappy and i hope the ending isnt too gross, like its so fluffy and everything  
> thanks for reading, my other pidgance posts have already gotten a lot of hits and its woah

**Lancey Lance [9:15 pm]:** _ ‘Hey, baby! How’s college treating ya? I miss you xx’ _

Katie sighed as her phone dinged with the message from Lance, tearing her tired eyes away from her notes sprawled in front of her. She rubbed her eyes lazily, yawning slightly with her broken focus. She held her phone in her hand and stared at the screen. Lance had been in Cuba for a week to visit his family, but he still had another week and a half until he came home. Home. Back to her really, or their shitty apartment that they leased together over a year ago. Katie sighed again, opening the message to send a reply.

**Pidge [9:16 pm]:** _ ‘ugh’ _

She pressed send and flopped back with the phone in hand, bouncing among the pillows. She had been studying for the holiday finals, chemistry and engineering notes littering her bed. Her eyes drifted shut after being awake for over twenty four hours, but opened quickly when another ding rang through the air. She dragged her arm off the bed and held her phone in front of her face, wincing at the too-bright screen.

**Lancey Lance [9:18 pm]:** _ ‘Haha, same Katie. As much as I love my family, they can be a hassle.’ _

**Pidge [9:18 pm]:** _ ‘studying is so boring :( and i dont have a lance here to bother and distract me’ _

**Lancey Lance [9:19 pm]:** _ ‘Ah hah, so you do miss me!’ _

_ Katie chuckled, rubbing at her eyes as her fingers moved quickly over the keyboard. _

**Pidge [9:20 pm]:** _ ‘i never said i didnt miss you, dummy, bc i definitely do miss my annoying boyfriend’ _

**Pidge [9:23 pm]:** _ ‘what are you doing right now?’ _

**Pidge [9:25 pm]:** _ ‘lance?’ _

She frowned slightly, setting her phone down and sitting up finally. She picked up one of her notes packets, starting to flip through it with hazed eyes. Her head bobbed, tipping backward as she dozed off. She popped back up as her head fell, sighing. Lance still hadn’t replied, so that meant he was probably busy, and that meant it wouldn’t hurt if she slept, right? She hummed thoughtfully, scooping her notes to one side and curled up on the other, phone resting by her nose. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tugged a blanket around herself, craving the heat of another body. With her lips pursed and eyebrows drooping with a chill, she fell asleep, soft snores coming from her lips. She didn’t hear the ding, nor the sweet words from her boyfriend.

**Lancey Lance [9:37 pm]:** _ ‘Sorry about that, Sarita took my phone and ran away. I’m not doing anything baby, what’s up?’ _

**Lancey Lance [9:43 pm]:** _ ‘Katie? Are you awake? It’s not that late there.’ _

**Lancey Lance [9:44 pm]:** _ ‘You pulled another “don’t sleep for twenty seven hours” again, didn’t you?’ _

**Lancey Lance [9:51 pm]:** _ ‘Sleep tight, Katie. I love you, and I’ll talk to you tomorrow. ♡ ’ _

* * *

 

The coffee shop seemed quieter, more empty than usual. The quirky walls filled with weird art that used to seem so perfect seemed awkward and bland without a brown boy standing behind the counter or wandering the shop. Coffee machines and ovens whirred in the back, filling the room with white noise. The radio played ancient music that could barely be heard through the tinny speakers. Katie sighed, stirring her coffee with her straw as her feet bumped into the bottom of the booth with every swing of her feet. Her face was slumped against the heel of her hand and she gazed off into space, daydreaming about how bright the cafe looked when Lance was there standing in the middle. She sighed again, this one sounding more pathetic than the last. A light chuckle bubbled up behind her and she practically jumped out of her skin from the sudden noise. She glared harshly as Keith and Hunk slid into the booth across from her.

"Don't scare me like that." She snapped but her voice had little bite. Keith smiled at her with tight lips, reaching forward to take her coffee from her hand. Katie made an offended whine of protest, hand trailing after the coffee mug. "You can't do that!" She complained, huffing at Keith's shrug.

"You weren't drinking it, and you already look like a kicked puppy, so I can do that." He laughed, taking a sip. Hunk watched Keith with an amused smirk, eyes twinkling as his eyes went wide and he swallowed with a pained expression. “God I forgot you drink it black.” He rasped out, much to Hunk’s enjoyment. Keith slid the mug back to her, coughing slightly. “Besides,” He perked up a little, folding his arms on the table. “You, look very depressed. And sad. And lonely.” He said with a grin. Katie threw daggers at Keith, before sighing and looking away with a pout.

“It’s nothing.” Keith rolled his eyes, raising his hand to flag down a waitress.

“You know we aren’t stupid, right? It’s obvious that you miss Lance.” Katie winced at that, looking away.

“It’s… it’s weird. I don’t usually feel like this when he leaves, but it kind of… feels like I’m homesick.” She whispered, throwing herself against the table with a groan.

“Gross.” Hunk laughed, nudging her coffee out of the way so she didn’t knock it over. “But it’s understandable.” He reached over and gently flicked her forehead. She groaned, smushing her face in her hands.

“I want him to come back already.” She whined, sitting up to take a sad and slow drag of her coffee. Hunk and Keith told a waitress their orders, turning back to Katie with a small smile.

“Hey, at least there’s only two days until he comes back.” The words echoed in her head and she slowly looked up at him. She thought there was still four or five days, not  _ two _ . Had time really passed that fast? Wait, when was his flight coming in?

“Wait, what? Two days?” She screeched, lurching towards Hunk. Hunk jumped, yelping as he scrambled back. He squeaked out an answer and Katie grabbed her backpack. Her phone tumbled onto the table and she flung her hand out to grab it. Hunk and Keith watched in horror as she typed out a message, thumbs flying across the keyboard. She looked too excited for something so small, but she laid her gaze on Hunk. “When does his flight come in?” She asked. Hunk bit his lip and shrugged.

“I think he lands at eight pm.” He said hesitantly, fearing the wrath of Katie. She merely dropped her jaw and slumped back, groaning loudly.

“Oh my god. How did I not know?” She complained, much to the two across her’s relief.

“You’ll have to pick him up, both Hunk and I are busy.” She groaned again, but nodded.

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” She quickly downed her coffee, standing up with her back pack. “Listen, I’ve got to motor, so I’ll see you two later.” She smiled before hurrying out of the coffee shop. She didn’t want to leave the company her friends gave her, but she needed to get home and tidy up. And study for those dreaded finals. Katie whined loudly, hopping in her and Lance’s car to drive off.

* * *

 

Katie stood anxiously in front of the gate, practically vibrated as she watched people trickle through the gate. Lance had landed not too long ago, and all she had to do now was wait. She suspected his phone was off as he hadn’t returned any of her texts, but she still picked it out of her pocket to check the screen. She smiled fondly at the screen saver, a picture of her and Lance from when they went to Japan with Shiro and Keith. They had been standing in front of the Skytree, with Katie holding the embarrassing selfie stick out to take the picture when Lance turned his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She chuckled at the memory, before looking up when she heard a new crowd of people walking through the doors. Katie’s eyes flicked through the faces. A sharp nose and flawless skin, curly brown hair suddenly stepped through the glass, and it felt like the world faded and her eyes met an icy blue. Before she knew it, her legs were moving, sprinting forward. She jumped and heard the thud of a duffel being dropped to the floor. Her vision blurred with salty tears and she found herself enveloped in warmth. Strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her into cotton and muscles. With ankles hooked together and fingers tracing strands, she whispered happily into a willing ear.

“Welcome home.”  A warm chuckle vibrated through her body and she pulled back a little to peer into those oceans again. Lance smiled warmly, just as bright as the tan on his skin and the sunny liquid of his voice.

“You mean you, right?” He purred, setting her down gently on the floor next to his bag. She laughed wetly, leaning into his touch when he gently wiped her eyes.

“Am I your home?” She said quietly, biting her lip as he reached down to swing his duffel over his shoulder. He adjusted it and grabbed her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“I was very homesick.” He said simply, starting to walk towards the exit. “Let’s get out of here, alright? I don’t like airports.” He laughed, and Katie bounced along as they walked.

“Yeah, let’s get back to the apartment.” She grinned, resting her head against his arm as they walked.

“Not home?”

“You’re my home, so I’m already there.”


End file.
